


You're Not Alone

by KatNovella



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNovella/pseuds/KatNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizu Seishin of the Seishin family has been left alone and later discovered in a pool of water. Little is known about her and she remembers nothing of the incident. Mizu is awfully shy and won't remove her cloak to show her face. Will she discover there is no need to fear? (Originally Published May 20, 2013 on Quotev)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Stranger in the Sohma Household

You may have heard of the Sohma family of the zodiac,but did you know there was another family also part of the zodiac. The Seishin family. Her name was Mizu Seishin,meaning Water Sprit. In the zodiac she was of the pisces. She lives alone now and there is no way to explain how she was where she was that morning day.

Shigure: Kyo,could you please go out to the garden and pick something?  
Kyo: Why can't you do it yourself?  
Shigure: Well I would but I have laundry to do.  
Kyo: You don't do the laundry. Tohru does!  
Shigure: Oh yeah. I have to write a new chapter. For my book. That I am currently writing.  
Kyo: Your so lazy! Fine I'll go pick something!  
(Kyo leaves the Sohma household and goes onto the forest path)  
Kyo:(mumbles) Stupid lazy old man making me do all his chores.  
(Kyo stops and notices something in a nearby pond)  
Kyo: What is that? (Kyo approaches the pond carefully)  
Kyo: Is that? (He steps closer)  
Kyo: It's a body! What do I do? I got to tell everyone.  
(Kyo runs back to the Sohma household without making a single stop point)

Shigure: Oh Kyo back so soon. Did you get something from the garden?  
Kyo: No.  
Tohru: What's wrong Kyo? You're out of breath.  
Kyo: There is something out there.  
Tohru: What is it? What's out there Kyo-kun?  
Kyo: Don't call me that. There's a body out in the nearby pond.  
Tohru: A body?! Is it still alive?!  
Kyo: I don't know.  
Yuki: (sips tea) I'll go find it and bring it back here.  
Tohru: Kyo you should rest your burning up.  
Kyo: I'll be fine.

(Yuki walks into the house carrying a body which is covered with a white cloak)  
Tohru: Oh my goodness. Does it have a pulse?  
(Yuki feels the wrist of the body)  
Yuki: Still alive. Just needs some rest.  
Tohru: Okay. Thank goodness.  
(hours pass by and the body suddenly awakens from long slumber)  
Tohru: I think it's awake now.  
(the body rubs it's eyes,making sure that it's face is hidden)  
Tohru: You don't need to be scared. What's your name?  
?: Mizu Seishin.  
Tohru: Mizu Seishin. That's a beautiful name. It means Water Spirt,right?  
(Mizu nods in agreement)  
Tohru: Do you want to take off that cloak?  
(Mizu hesitates and grasps the cloak)  
Tohru: That's alright. Little shy huh. You can take it off when you are comfortable.  
Shigure: Your a pisces aren't you?  
Mizu: Correct.  
Kyo: Why were you in that pond?  
Mizu: I don't remember.  
Tohru: Maybe we should just leave her alone. It's been a long day and all.


	2. She Has a Secret

Next Day: Morning  
Tohru:(yawns) Morning already. (Tohru gets ready and prepares for a new day,when she is done she scurries down to the kitchen)  
Tohru: Good morning everyone! Where is Mizu?  
Shigure: I think Mizu went outside to read a book.  
Tohru: Oh. I see. I can't wait to learn more about Mizu. (Tohru prepares breakfast for everyone including Mizu)  
Tohru: Breakfast is ready!~  
(Mizu comes in after being outside reading)  
Mizu:(hands the book to Shigure) I enjoyed it.  
Shigure: (smiles) What part?  
Mizu: Is it safe to say all of it?  
Shigure: It's nice to know someone actually respects my literature.  
Tohru: (hands out breakfast to everyone) So Mizu are you enjoying it here?  
Mizu: Naturally.  
Tohru: Is that so?  
Shigure: Do you live somewhere nearby?  
Mizu: No. I don't live anywhere. I...don't remember.  
Tohru: You can stay here. The more the merrier right. You don't mind do you Shigure?  
Shigure: Not at all. Stay as long as you please.  
Mizu: Thank you very much. I just hope I'm not a burden.  
Shigure: Not at all.  
Mizu: I will tell you my family's secret.  
Tohru: Eh?  
Mizu: If you tell me yours.  
Yuki: What do you mean?  
Mizu: I can sense it. If I am going to be living here we mind as well both know.  
Shigure: Very well.  
Yuki: Shigure.  
Shigure: Yuki,Mizu is right after all. There is no need to be keeping it from her. As long as she can keep it a secret. (winks)  
Mizu: I have no one to tell anyway.  
Shigure: See. The Sohma family has a secret of the zodiac. As you can see I am the year of the dog and if we are hugged by the opposite of gender we turn into that animal. Except if the opposite gender is of the Sohma family though.  
Mizu: I see.  
Yuki: And let about your family.  
Mizu: Right. With my family. Well to begin I am a pieces of the fishes. And if we are kissed by opposite gender we turn into whatever symbolizes are date of birth. For me fishes. We all have the symbol on a place on are body,it's kinda like a birth mark or tattoo of such. (lifts cloak to reveal the two fishes on her right ankle)  
Tohru: Wow.  
Shigure: Where is your family?  
Mizu: They're......gone.  
Tohru:(hugs Mizu) I'm so sorry.  
Mizu: Thank you. You have a good heart Tohru.  
Tohru: You remind me a lot of my mother.  
Mizu: I won't tell. As long as all of you keep mine a secret as well.  
Yuki: None of us will ever tell.  
Mizu: Good. Thank you.


	3. No Need to Fear

The Next Day: Morning (Again)  
(Tohru is in the kitchen making breakfast as usual humming a tune to herself)  
Mizu: Tohru.  
Tohru: Oh Mizu your up? Good morning breakfast will be done in a little bit.  
Mizu: Tohru.  
Tohru: What is it Mizu?  
Mizu: I'm ready.  
Tohru: Ready for what exactly?  
(Mizu tugs the hood of the cloak and unveils her face and body)  
Tohru: Mizu....your.....So pretty!  
Mizu: Eh? You really think so?  
(Tohru grasps Mizu's hands into her own)  
Tohru: Of course. See there's nothing to be afraid of.  
(Mizu blushes,the stove begins to beep and catch fire)  
Kyo:(sniffs) What's burning? (sniffs the air again and rushes to the kitchen)  
Tohru: What do we do Kyo?!  
Kyo: Get the fire extinguisher!  
(Tohru hesitantly and quickly grabs the fire extinguisher and stops the fire)  
Kyo:(face palms) Honestly. (looks up astonished) Who's this?!  
Shigure: What's that smell? (stops in his tracks also astonished) Um...Yuki could you come here?  
Yuki: What is it Shigure?  
Shigure: Look.  
(Mizu stands there in the middle of the kitchen shyly blushing)  
Tohru: It's Mizu.  
Kyo: Like we need another woman in this house.  (tries to exit the room)  
Yuki:(slaps Kyo) The least you could do is be considerate you know.  
Kyo: Why you?! (puts his hand into the form of a  fist)  
Shigure: Oh come on Kyo can't we go one morning without a fight? The house is always getting torn apart. (sighs) Guess we'll be eating out this morning.


	4. Not a Burden

That Afternoon  
Shigure: Lunch was delicious.  
Tohru: Thank you.  
Shigure: And Mizu your pretty cute for a high school student.  
(Mizu blushes)  
Yuki: (hits Shigure) Stop hitting on high school girls.  
Kyo: So what are we gonna do now that we have another girl in the house?  
Shigure: Whatever do you mean?  
Yuki: I'd watch my mouth if I were you.  
Mizu: Oh no. Excuse me truly. I told you I could leave if I was a burden.  
Tohru: You don't have to go Mizu. Please apologize Kyo.  
Kyo: (mumbles) I'm sorry.  
Mizu: And I forgive you, it takes a lot to apologize even more than to forgive.  
Tohru: How wise.  
Shigure: Don't mind him he'll cool down.  
(Tohru gets up to collect the empty plates)  
Mizu: I'll get it this time.  
Tohru: Oh thanks.  
(Mizu collects everyone's plates and heads to the kitchen)  
Shigure: Aw Kyo you made her feel bad. Honestly you'll never get a girlfriend the way you  treat women.  
Kyo: Don't get me started.  
Tohru: Oh my.  
(Yuki gets up and decides to go to the kitchen where Mizu is washing and putting away dishes)  
Yuki: I apologize for some our behavior while you've been here.  
Mizu: Oh no. It's alright. There's no trouble at all.  
Yuki: I suppose you'll be going to school tomorrow with us.  
Mizu: Yes. I'm sixteen so it's probably best I do go.  
Yuki:(smiles) Right. Need some help?  
Mizu: I don't mind.  
(Yuki and Mizu wash the dishes and put them away)  
Mizu: Thanks for the help.  
Yuki: No problem.


	5. School Days

Next Day: Morning,a school day.  
Tohru: Is everyone ready to go? Where's Kyo? We really need to get going.  
Mizu: I'll go check.  
(Mizu heads to Kyo's room)  
Mizu: Kyo are you ready to go?  
Kyo: I'm not going.  
Mizu: I will hug you.  
Kyo: You wouldn't.  
Mizu: Watch me. (Brings out her arms)  
Kyo: Okay,okay. I'm going.  
(Mizu and Kyo walk silently to the door where Tohru and Yuki are waiting)  
Tohru: Good,everyone is ready.  
(Tohru opens the door and one after another they move out the door on their way to school)

(Everyone is walking down the curb to school walking silently)  
Tohru: Kyo you seem very distant this morning.  
(Mizu gazes sadly at the ground)  
Tohru: Ah Mizu! Kyo doesn't mean anything he's just a little shy. Over time he'll get use to you and...  
Mizu:(speaks in a low pitch voice) I understand. Thank you Tohru.  
(everything is silent as they continue their journey to school)

School: Afternoon Lunch

(Tohru is sitting with her friends Arisa and Saki eating their bentos)  
Arisa: Hey Tohru is that your friend over there eating alone?  
Tohru: Eh? You mean Mizu?  
Arisa: Yeah the new girl.  
Tohru: Is it alright with you guys if I invite her over here?  
Arisa: Sure Tohru. Any friend of yours is a friend of ours.  
Tohru: Thanks guys. You both are great! (Tohru gets up and approaches Mizu's desk)  
Tohru: Hi there Mizu. Would you like to scoot your desk up by mine,Arisa,and Saki's?  
Mizu: Sure.  
(Mizu scoots her desk up with Tohru's and her friends)  
Arisa: Hello. Your name is Mizu,right?  
(Mizu nods)  
Saki: Water.  
Tohru: Her name means water spirt. Mizu Seishin.  
Saki: Water spirt.  
Tohru: Aren't you gonna eat your lunch?  
Mizu:(stares down at the desk) I'm not hungry. (gets up,pushes in chair and walks out the door)  
Tohru: Hmm?

Afternoon: Dismissal  
Yuki: Are you walking home with us today Tohru?  
Tohru: Sorry. I have to stay after and clean up.  
Yuki: That's alright.  
(Yuki gives a final farewell to Tohru and meets with Mizu and Kyo on their way back to the Sohma residence)  
Kyo: So you really don't remember why you were in that pond the other day?  
Mizu: No. Not at all.  
Kyo: So you don't remember your past?  
Mizu: Very little. I don't like to think about it. I look to the future.  
Kyo: What's that suppose to mean?  
Mizu: (smiles) You'll know someday.   
(Kyo looks at her questionably)  
Mizu: You'll know. (winks still smiling)


	6. Never to Marry

Another Day: Another Morning  
Shigure: (sniffs) Is Tohru up already? (Shigure approaches the kitchen) Oh Mizu. Good morning.  
Mizu: Morning.  
Shigure: Anyone else up?  
Mizu: Everyone is asleep.  
Shigure: I see. I didn't know you knew how to cook.  
Mizu: I don't.  
Shigure: Eh?  
Mizu: Pisces always finds a way.  
Shigure: Oh. What are you making any how?  
Mizu: Oatmeal. Eggs.  
Shigure: Smells delicious. I can't wait to try it.  
Mizu: Here you go. (hands Shigure a plate with oatmeal and eggs)  
Shigure: Oh. Done already? Don't mind if I do. (Shigure picks up a spoon and scoops the oatmeal up to his mouth)  
Mizu: Careful it's.....hot.  
(Shigure is speechless,face red as a tomato)  
Mizu: Sorry.  
Shigure: It's alright. (waves hand in the air with one over his burnt mouth)  
Yuki: Shigure,you in there?  
Shigure: Yes. (gulps down a glass of water)  
Yuki: Oh Mizu your up too?  
Mizu:(nods) I made breakfast but be careful. It's a little hot.  
Shigure: Don't worry after the unbearable burning the food taste quite delicious.  
Yuki: Alright. Thank you Mizu-San. You didn't have to.  
Mizu: It's no trouble.  
Shigure: I have a question for you Mizu.  
Yuki: Oh great. More questions.  
Mizu: It's alright. I am greatful that you all have interest in me. Go on.  
Shigure: Have you ever turned into a fish?  
Mizu: Um...Not that I know of. But it's one of the reasons I'll never marry.  
Shigure: Oh don't say that. I'm sure one day you'll find that special someone. And he might be closer than you think.  
Yuki: Shigure.  
Shigure: Just saying.  
Kyo: What's the use in asking her questions? She doesn't remember very much and she doesn't like to focus on the past.  
Shigure: Where'd you get all this from? Don't tell me you actually have a thing for Kyo,Mizu.  
Mizu:(chuckles) No. He's not for me. But another girl.  
Shigure: Hm?  
Mizu: He'll find someone someday. Not me of course. But he will.  
(everyone looks at Mizu speechless and amazed by her statement)  
Tohru: Good morning everyone! Eh? What are you guys looking at?  
Yuki: Nothing Tohru. Good morning.  
Tohru: Oh. I see Mizu beat me this morning.  
(giggles)  
Mizu: Yeah.  
Kyo: Well I'm not hungry so I'm going to go for a walk.  
Shigure: And I have a story to write. (stretches)  
Sadly.  
Yuki: I'll go to the store and get the groceries for this week.  
Tohru: Okay,bye. (smiles and waves until the door is shut)  
Mizu: Tohru.  
Tohu: Hm?  
Mizu: I'm probably not going to be here much longer.  
Tohru: What do you mean?  
Mizu: My family is gone,Tohru. I'll be next. If you guys hadn't of discovered me in that pond...I could of died.


	7. She Knows the Unknown

Later that day: Afternoon

Shigure: Hmm....  
(there's at knock at his door)  
Shigure: Come in.  
Mizu: How's the writing going?  
Shigure: Oh Mizu. The writing began well but I've seemed to have lost my inspiration.  
Mizu: Is that so?  
Shigure: Nah. I just like to mess with my editor. Be sure to tell me when she gets here.  
Mizu: Okay. I'll leave you to your writing. (Mizu walks to the door and slides it closed)  
Kyo: Psst.  
Mizu: Hm?  
Kyo: Come here.  
Mizu: What is it?  
Kyo: Follow me.  
Mizu: Okay.  
(Kyo guides Mizu outside)  
Kyo: We need to talk.  
Mizu: What's this about?  
Kyo: This morning. Do you really know I am gonna marry some day?  
Mizu: I can't lie to you.  
Kyo: So it's true.  
(Mizu looks down at the ground)  
Kyo: Who will it be?  
Mizu: That I can't tell you. Besides things could change. My visions can't be one-hundred percent accurate.  
Kagura: Oh Kyo! (dashes over to his side)  
Kyo: Don't tell me.  
Mizu: Sorry. I can't tell you.  
Kagura: What are you talking about? And who is this?  
Kyo:(sighs) Kagura this is Mizu.  
Kagura: Mizu. Just to make things clear Kyo is mine.  
Mizu: Don't worry he's all yours.  
Kagura: Good.  
Kyo: Why are you even here?  
Kagura: I wanted to see you Kyo.  
Mizu: I'll just leave you two alone.  
Kyo:(grabs her arm) Don't leave.  
Kagura: Aw Kyo I wanted to talk to you alone.  
Mizu: Kagura how about you come on in for a drink?  
Kyo: No.  
Kagura: I would love to!  
Mizu: Great. Come on inside.  
(Mizu,Kagura,and Kyo go inside for a drink)  
Tohru: Oh Kagura your here for another visit,huh?  
Kagura: Uh-huh. I have to keep an eye on Kyo-kun after all the women recently coming into this house. But I trust he wouldn't cheat on me.  
Kyo: We aren't even dating.  
Kagura: Mizu,why do you have two fish on your ankle?

~Later that day after a whole lot of explaining~  
Kagura: Oh I see. It's just like our family. But that really sucks. When you kiss,huh.  
Mizu: I've never actually turned into a fish before. Not that I can remember at least.  
Kagura: Let's just hope you don't get a boyfriend. Or if you do we could get a fish bowl.  
Mizu: Okay.  
Shigure: Um,Mizu.  
Mizu: Hm?  
Shigure: Is my editor here yet?  
Mizu: No.  
Shigure: Okay. (comes out from his corner)  
Tohru:(sighs) Shigure is always hiding from his editor.


	8. Secrets of the Untold to be Told

The Next Day: Afternoon  
Akito: I see. So there's another in the Sohma household. I'd like to see this person.

Shigure: Yuki! Oh where is Tohru? I'm starving. (stomach growls)  
Kagura: Yuki isn't here.  
Shigure: He isn't.  
Kagura: I could make something.  
Everyone: No!  
Kagura: No? I'm not good at anything. (tears roll down her face)  
Shigure: Oh no.  
Mizu: You could help me make something.  
Kagura: Really? (wipes tears)  
Mizu: Would you mind going out to the garden and grabbing a couple things.  
Kagura: Not at all.  
Mizu: Great.

Kagura: I'm back!  
(Mizu and Kagura finish up making dinner and hand out bowls to everyone when the door suddenly flings open with the song of fast pacing footsteps echoes around the room)  
Shigure: Yuki? Where have you been?  
Yuki:(out of breath) He knows.  
Shigure: Who knows?  
Yuki: Akito.  
Shigure: About what?  
Yuki: About Mizu. He knows that we told her our secret.  
Shigure: Here we go again. It's just like with Tohru.   
Tohru:(walks into the room) Hm?  
Kyo: Akito found out about Mizu.  
Tohru: Oh no. He'll...he'll make her go away and forget all about us.  
Mizu: Pardon me. But who is this Akito?  
Shigure: Akito is the main head or "leader" of the Sohma family. He's not easy to get along with and well doesn't like our secret to be shared.  
Tohru: I suppose we're gonna have to pay him another visit.

The Next Day: Morning  
(everyone sits in the shrine,Kyo outside on the roof,and Mizu sitting before Akito)  
Akito: ...  
Mizu: Mh.  
Akito: Tohru. Nice to see you here again.  
Tohru: Oh. Nice to be here again.  
Akito: Hmf. (smiles) Give me one reason why I shouldn't have your memory of this erased.  
Mizu: Becau-  
Akito:(interrupts) Nonsense.  
Mizu: I apologize. I made a promised I would never tell thus I never will.  
Akito: Idiot.   
Mizu: Hm.  
Akito: I find that hard to believe.  
Mizu: When I make a promise I keep that promise no matter what.  
Akito: Of course you do.  
Mizu: ...  
(tries to grab Mizu's wrist but Mizu reluctantly moves just in time and pins him to the wall)  
Mizu: I have tried to be considerate to you and speak reasonably but you throw it back in my face.I'm sick of hearing your rude words and hatred. I don't get why you can't just hear me out. I said I made a promise and I will keep the promise and bring it to my grave. And if I hear another word from you I will take you with me. I don't remember anything about my family,where they are,or anything from my past.  
The only thing I remember is my family's secret.  
So go ahead erase my memory and make me leave.  
(everyone watches in shock,mouths wide open)  
Akito:(smiles) Is that so?  
Mizu: What else do you want from me?  
Akito:(smiles) You're strong.

Walking Home From Shrine  
Tohru: I never realized you were that strong.  
Mizu: Hm? Oh,that.  
Shigure: You're just full of surprises aren't you? No one has ever stood up to Akito like that before.  
Mizu: I don't want to forget. I don't remember anything from my past. I don't want to forget you guys. You guys are the best the that has ever happened to me or at least the best I remember. I'm afraid to forget,I'm afraid to disappear.  
Tohru: Don't worry Mizu. We'll always be there for you. Always.


	9. An Unbreakable Bond

The Next Next Day: Somewhere in the Afternoon  
Tohru:Where's Mizu?  
Yuki: I think she's outside clearing her thoughts.  
Tohru: Ah,I see. She's a wise one she is.

Kyo:(climbs up ladder to roof mumbling to self) Huh,Mizu? What are you doing up here?  
Mizu: Just clearing my thoughts.  
Kyo: Oh. Mind if I join you?  
Mizu: Not at all.  
(Kyo plomps down beside Mizu)  
Mizu: We're good aren't we?  
Kyo: Eh?  
Mizu: You're a cat.  
Kyo: Oh and your the fish. But yours is by month and date.  
Mizu: True. Yuki the rat.  
Kyo: How'd you know this? I mean I don't remember ever telling you this.  
Mizu: I could tell by your reflexes and actions.  
Kyo: Oh.  
Mizu:(sighs)  
Kyo: When I saw you in that pond that day I thought you were dead.  
Mizu: I could have been. But I still wonder what if my family is still out there,or if someone found them somewhere like I was in the pond.  
Kyo: I can't guarantee it,but I'm sure where ever they are they are safe.  
Mizu: Yeah. You're probably right. (gets up and stretches,makes her way to the ladder. And Kyo.  
Kyo: Hm?  
Mizu: Your a good guy. (winks and makes her way down the ladder)

(Mizu walks into the forest and follows a path leading to the pond)  
Mizu:(sighs) Thank you. For letting me live and have found this great people. If my family is still out there please give me a sign. (skips a rock)  
Tohru: You miss them don't you.  
Mizu:(turns) Yeah. But I hardly even remember.  
Tohru: I understand. I miss my mother all the time. I still wish I could have done something to save her.  
Mizu: But you couldn't have.  
Tohru: And neither could you. So don't feel bad.(smiles) Let's go back to the house.  
Mizu:(nods) Right.  
K  
Shigure: What's for dinner? I'm starving.  
Kyo: Your always hungry!  
Tohru: Leek soup.  
Kyo: I hate l-!  
Tohru: Mizu made you rice.  
Kyo: Oh.  
Yuki:(elbows) Say thank you.  
Kyo: Ow. Thank you,Mizu.  
Mizu:(nods) M'hm.


	10. It Was An Accident

A Few Days Later: School Lunch (You're probably not paying attention to the time difference anymore, are you?)

Arisa: Mizu seem's to have gotten more comfortable.  
Tohru: Ah she's been wonderful.  
Saki: I since strange vibes from this girl.  
Arisa: What's that?  
Saki: She's different from the Sohmas'. Much different.  
Tohru: Oh. There's Mizu now! Hiya Mizu! (waves)  
Mizu: Hm? Oh hi. (waves)  
Tohru: Would you like do eat lunch with us?  
Mizu: I suppose. I just hope I'm not a bother.  
Tohru: Not at all.  
Arisa: Kyo and Yuki haven't tried anything on the two of you have they? Cause if they do I'll whip them into shape.  
Tohru: Oh no there's no need for that. (says assuringly)

After School: Dismissal 

Yuki: Will you be walking home with Mizu, Kyo, and I?  
Tohru: Afraid not. Sorry. But I'll be home later tonight to fix dinner.  
Yuki: That won't be necessary. You've been working so hard. We'll make do.  
Tohru: Really? Are you sure?  
Yuki: Yes. No need to worry.  
Tohru: Thanks, Yuki-kun. That means a lot to me.  
Yuki: No problem.

(Kitchen at Sohma Residence) 

Kyo: You just had to tell her we could fix dinner ourselves.  
Yuki: She's worked hard for us. I think we should at least chip in.  
(stove catches fire)  
Mizu:(grabs fire extinguisher and extinguishes the fire) How about we just order a pizza instead of burning the place down?  
Shigure: Pizza sounds good.

(That Night)

Mizu:(stomach growls) Ugh. (whispers) I should of ate more at dinner. This diet thing isn't working out for me. (crawls out of bed and quietly walks downstairs into the kitchen)  
One slice left. Better get it before anyone else does. (walks to the kitchen doorway and bumps into Yuki accidently kissing him on the lips only to disappear into thin air only to appear as a fish)  
Yuki:(whispers) Ah Mizu! Sorry!   
Mizu: It's alright.  
Yuki:(whispers) I heard something downstairs so I thought it was Shigure midnight snacking again.  
Mizu: It's totally fine.   
Yuki:(whispers) I won't mention this to the others.  
Mizu: Turn around for a second. (changes back to human form and puts her clothes back on her naked body) Okay.   
Yuki: I'm truly am sorry.  
Mizu: Don't be sorry. It's entirely okay. After all it was an accident.


End file.
